This invention relates to a radiotelephone, and in particular a removable housing for a radiotelephone.
It has become desirable for users of radiotelephones to replace a broken or scratched housing of a radiotelephone easily without requiring any special training or tools. Also, users of radiotelephones may want to change the appearance of their radiotelephone by replacing its housing with another of a different appearance.
Known removable front covers for radiotelephones have a latching element formed from the front cover moulding that engages with an aperture on a rear housing of the radiotelephone. The removal of this type of front cover is a two handed operation requiring a user to, first, use one hand to disengage the latching element from the rear housing aperture then, due to the frictional force that exists between the latching element and the rear housing, use a second hand to remove the front cover from the rear housing.
It is desirable to improve this situation.